Who Has To Know
by poisonlacecookies
Summary: Spencer Reid has finally found the girl of his dreams. The only problem is that they cant tell anyone about it. Was rated M but I decided it was more T than anything else. Some language. Fluffy maybe some angst later. Reid/OFC
1. Dirty Little Secret

Ch. 1 Dirty Little Secret

Dr. Spencer Reid sat up in his dimmed bedroom and stared at the red head who was currently fast asleep beside him.

He could honestly say that he had no idea why she wanted him of all people.

He didn't exactly think of himself as an attractive guy. The only words he could ever come up with to describe himself were freakish, nerdy, and odd. Madison was perfect.

Sure there was really no such thing as being truly perfect, but she was certainty close to it in Spencer's mind.

He had always thought that she was way out of his league. She had the darkest red hair he had ever seen. Almost a burgundy color that she was convinced was too frizzy and messy. Even though he had disagreed with her over this many time. The most incredible brown eyes he had ever seen. It was like he could stare at them for hours and never once get bored. She had milky skin that had a few freckles randomly spread over her body that he was convinced was flawless. She had a very womanly, curvy figure. Though she wasn't the tallest person or at least as tall as him. She was maybe five foot three or four at the most.

Spencer was convinced he loved everything about her. From the way she fixed her hair to her quirky sense of humor to the way she could get so excited over the most simple things. Things that he always thought weren't a big deal.

He only wished he could share how he felt about Madison with everyone, but they reluctantly had to keep it all a secret.

Madison was Garcia's half sister. Her younger sister of course. She was 25 Reid's age. The fact that she was Penelope's half sister who she was protective over maybe way too protective over was the reason that they had kept so quiet about their relationship. The relationship that had grown quickly over the past six months.

They were pretty sure that Penelope might not be too thrilled about the aspect of her coworker dating her younger sister. Not that Garcia and Reid weren't friends it was just complicated.

Spencer and Madison meeting had been sort of an accident.

Madison had come to the BAU to meet up with her sister. Since Penelope was supposed to help her look for an apartment. Madison had just moved to DC not to long ago and was growing tired of Penelope's couch.

Unfortunately before she had the chance to even make it to her sisters office she had run into Spencer. Spencer was far too focused on making it to the break room to grab his usual cup of sugar and coffee to watch where he was going.

He had accidentally knocked her over which had of course made him automatically turn a bright shade of crimson. He had repeatedly apologized while dropping to his knees to help her gather her purse and such. She had told him that it was really okay. Before he had the chance to respond Penelope had come out of her office and spotted Madison. She had of course introduced the two before ushering Madison away to go look at apartments.

For some reason Spencer could not get her off his mind. Sure they hadn't spent more than a few minutes talking, and it wasn't even really having a conversation. He didn't know what to call it. He just couldn't forget Madison.

After a week of thinking about her he had finally made up his mind to call her. After all Penelope had mentioned something about Madison staying with her. He had Garcia's home number programmed into his cell phone along with all his other coworkers cell and home numbers. So it wouldn't be a big deal if Penelope answered he could just make up an excuse as to why he called. The only thing that had worried him is what exactly he would say if Madison answered.

It wasn't like he was Morgan. He couldn't just call up a girl and carry on a normal conversation with her and ask her out without being nervous, or fearful of rejection.

He had never even had a real girlfriend. He had only been on one sort of date with JJ to that football game, and that had been a disaster. Not to mention he had only kissed one girl and that was Lila. He had convinced himself that she didn't mean it when they kissed. After all she was scared and she was just reacting to the idea that he was there to watch over her.

He had no idea how to even really ask a girl out. Which is why It had taken him another week before he finally worked up the nerve to call her. To his fear and luck Madison had been the one to answer the phone. Surprisingly they had talked for two hours once he explained exactly who he was. Their whole relationship took off after that. They went out to dinner the very next night and kept on seeing each other afterwards. Behind Garcia's back of course. Which had been hard at first, but they had gotten better at it. Garcia seemed to have no idea and tried to set Madison up often which Madison refused. Now six months later they were perfectly happy and pretty serious, but they knew they were going to have to tell Penelope eventually. They just hadn't found the right time or place to do it.

Spencer couldn't help but to smile a little when Madison rolled over and frowned slightly before speaking up still half asleep

"Spencer how many times do I have to tell you not to stare at people when they sleep it's weird".

Spencer blushed a little before blurting out "sorry I didn't mean too".

She nodded before burying her head in his chest and muttering

"it's okay it really isn't a big deal it just feels weird to wake up and see someone with their face right up against yours that's all".

She sighed before frowning slightly and looking up at him "what time is it anyway"?

Spencer spoke up noticing for the first time that it was actually getting bright outside "It's almost seven".

Madison's head shot up immediately before she started to scramble out of bed over Spencer before she started cursing repeatedly "Oh shit. This is so not good".

Spencer sat up frowning slightly at the fact that his girlfriend was leaning in front of the dresser searching for clothing. Luckily she kept extra outfits here just in case. He was a bit confused that she was in such a rush on a Sunday morning when they'd usually sleep in. Considering Sunday was usually his only day off.

"What's wrong"?

She sighed looking up at him as she managed to fish a clean bra out of the bottom dresser drawer "It's Sunday".

Spencer grinned feeling a little confused, but more amused by her behavior than anything else "yeah so"?

She rolled her eyes "its Sunday May 5th".

He frowned still feeling completely confused before she sighed "My sister, her 29th birthdays today. I'm supposed to meet her for breakfast in about an hour".

Spencer nodded feeling slightly disappointed. This meant that she most likely would be going back to her own apartment tonight and he most likely wouldn't be coming home to her tomorrow.

He watched her throw on her clothes quickly and do her makeup before pulling her hair back into a messy bun.

She walked over to the bed quickly and kissed him softly before sighing and speaking up "I know I'm really sorry. I know this is our day, but I really can't get out of this. I would spend all day with you if I could find a way. I love you bye".

Spencer kissed back and tried to hold on to her but she let go and walked away before grabbing her purse and shutting his bedroom door.

He sighed and laid back against his bed knowing that he would most likely spend his day reading or watching Star Trek reruns on TV. Kind of like he used to do all the time on his days off, well before he met Madison.

He really wished that their relationship was all out in the open. Sure he'd have to put up with a few extra jokes from Morgan. He knew it would be really weird around Garcia, but at least they wouldn't have to sneak around like it was a crime.

If everyone knew then maybe he could actually have a picture of her on his desk like a normal boyfriend. Then maybe she could move in with him officially. Instead of having some apartment that she didn't even really stay in, but he knew they couldn't tell anyone at least not yet.


	2. Pulling Teeth and Love Bites

Ch. 2 : Pulling Teeth and Love Bites.

**Don't be Dim Criminal Minds Belongs to CBS. I own everything I make up though**

Spencer sat at his desk trying very hard to finish filling out all his paper work and ignore Morgan's wisecracks.

He had found that ignoring them was incredibly difficult. It was partly his fault that Morgan was even saying anything at all. Since he had failed to notice that he had a large hickey on his neck before he left the house this morning. Well he was sure it wasn't as large as he imagined.

Unfortunately it was certainly big enough for Derek Morgan to notice it when he had greeted Spencer this morning in the break room while he was getting his morning coffee. Ever since he had spotted the bite mark he'd been trying to get the younger man to tell him who'd given it too him. It was a complete shock to him. He had pretty much thought Reid was oblivious to the opposite sex and now he a pretty good sized hickey on his neck that he seemed pretty embarrassed about.

Reid rolled his eyes when Morgan spoke up once again grinning

"Come on man who's the lucky lady"?

Spencer sighed knowing this was just the big brother in Morgan coming out. That was the only reason he gave Spencer such a hard time. He thought of Spnecer as the younger brother he never had. He was pretty sure everyone he worked with thought of him as their kid brother.

Spencer sighed looking across the screen of his desk at Prentiss hoping that she'd change the subject, but she stared back at him apparently just as interested as Morgan to know who had provided the mark on his neck.

He rolled his eyes looking back at Morgan's grinning face

"It was no one. It's really nothing".

Morgan frowned and responded

"Oh so it was a one night stand then. I wouldn't pin you as the type to be into that".

Spencer rolled his eyes and slammed his pen down on his desk before standing up and sighing

"I'm going to the restroom".

Spencer was grateful when he finally made it to the empty mens restroom. At least no one could make any remarks here. He frowned as he looked in the mirror and examined the mark. It wasn't too bad but it was still quite red. He sighed and made a mental note to himself to look up ways to get rid of hickeys as soon as he got home.

He quickly splashed some water on his face hoping that could help get rid of the blush he'd had on his face ever since Morgan had mentioned the hickey this morning. He hoped that Madison was having a little bit of a better day than him.

--

Madison sighed as she pulled her car into the apartment parking lot. She was grateful to finally be home. Sure it was Spencer's apartment, but it might as well be home since she spent more time here than she did at her actual apartment.

She quickly made her way into the apartment building to the elevator and straight to apartment number 32.

She kind of hated the fact that Spencer lived on the fourth floor. She was never a huge fan of heights and the fourth floor was pretty high to her. No matter what Spencer said about statistics of phobias and the fear of heights.

Madison grabbed her spare key from her purse before going inside not surprised to see it empty.

She dropped her purse on his sofa before laying his mail that she had stopped and gotten before getting on the elevator, on the coffee table. It wasn't anything too terribly exciting. Just some bills, junk mail, and a large bundle of letters tied together with some industrial string with the addresses Bennington Sanitarium.

She knew what they were. Spencer had told her about his mother two months after they had started dating. How her schizophrenia had come out a few months after he was born and how it had gotten so bad when he was ten that she rarely left her room. He had told her that his father had left after that saying that he just couldn't deal. Ten year old Spencer had taken care of her after that. Cashing her disability checks, dealing out her meds, cooking her meals, even bathing her if he had too. He had told Madison that when he had turned 18 that it had all became too much. He had his mother committed to Bennington which had killed him, but it was better for her. She could be taken care of properly there.

He had told her all of this stating that he felt like she should know. It shocked her a little at first but she accepted it. It was after all a huge part of his life.

Spencer had even told her how he wrote his mother every single day now. Mostly out of guilt from avoiding visiting her.

Madison sat back on the sofa grateful to no longer be at work. Being a receptionist at a pediatric dentists office wasn't all that bad. It was great if you liked listening to screaming kids and having dentist's whom were old enough to be your father stare down your shirt.

Madison was not okay with any of this so therefore she hated her job. To tell the truth she would much rather be focusing on her paintings than worrying about answering phones and typing all day.

Spencer had told her several times that she could quit and he'd take care of everything, but Madison just couldn't do it. She knew he was willing to do it and he made enough money. She just felt like she'd be taking advantage of him if she let him take care of every little thing.

Madison sighed and stared around Spencer's living room. She had always thought that it fit his personality perfectly.

There were literally books everywhere. Dictionaries, Encyclopedias, Biographies, Text Books. He had at least four tall bookcases full of them. He only had one little TV that he rarely turned on with a few dvds mostly science fiction type movies and a few documentaries.

All of his funiture was old. iIt had allbeen in his family for years. You could tell his couch was extreamly old. The brown leather no longer shined and it was worn down so much that you practically sat on the floor.

Pretty much all his furniture was all his mother's. He had taken the funiture with him to Washington when his mother had been committed.

Madison looked up when the door opened surprised to see a very tired Spencer come in.

She frowned a little before speaking up

"Your home really early".

He nodded looking slightly shocked too see her

"Yeah I finished all my paperwork so Gideon said I should go home and get some rest".

To tell the truth he was slightly shocked that she was here. Half of him had expected her to be at her apartment. Probably because at the beginning of their relationship she had remained distant and kept him at an arm's length when it had come to how she felt.

He was thankful that she had seemed to get a little bit more comfortable in their relationship and had been spending more time here.

Spencer sighed and placed his messenger bag in the corner beside the coat rack before joining Madison on the couch and speaking up.

"Morgan noticed the hickey you gave me last night"

She grinned a little before moving down the collar of his shirt to see it, and speaking up

"It's not that bad. I mean It should go away in a few weeks".

Spencer sighed

"Yeah but I had to avoid him all day and change the subject every time he said anything about it".

She nodded

"What did you tell him"?

He shrugged

"That it was no one and nothing. Like I said I avoided him".

She nodded feeling a little hurt that she was referenced to as no one, but she knew he didn't mean anything by it. After all it would change after they made their relationship public.

She sighed a little before finally speaking up

"Hey do you think hamsters go to heaven"?

Spencer frowned a little wondering what his girlfriend was getting at. She could be completely random at times.

"Um well I guess they do. Why are you asking me this"?

She shrugged looking slightly upset

"This little girl at the dentist's office today was crying because her hamster died. Her mom told her she could get another one, but she kept on screaming that she wanted her old hamster back and it wasn't fair. So It kind of got me thinking cause hamsters are kind of like mice and people hire exterminators to kill mice all the time. So do they go to heaven and if they do then do hamsters go to heaven too".

Spencer nodded trying not to show that he was amused that she actually taken the time to really think about this before he spoke up

"So how was work? You know besides the whole hamster thing"?

She frowned

"Dr. Addams stared down my blouse again. I seriously hate that old man. He's like sixty and he's real sleazy. Oh and then after he did this he goes your doing such a good job here Madison. He makes my skin crawl".

Spencer nodded tightening his grip on her. He could admit he was protective, but if anyone had to do his job they'd get protective over their loved ones too.

"You should quit".

She sighed shaking her head stubbornly

"No It's fine. Besides if he pulls anything I'll kick him where it hurts".

He nodded feeling slightly proud before he spoke up.

"Work was pretty boring besides the whole hickey thing. I had a lot of paperwork though".

He looked down at her noticing that she had fallen asleep. It had happened more and more often lately not that he minded.

He had guessed it was from being overworked. She usually always worked late. Or got called in on her days off.

He sighed and kissed her forehead before managing to pick up a book he'd gotten the other day on the French Revolution, all without waking her up.

He had a feeling tonight was going to be a pretty quiet uneventful night.


	3. What Brings You Around

**I only own what I make up, Everything else is the property of CBS**

Ch. 3: What Brings You Around

Spencer sighed and attempted to lay back in his seat and get a quick nap. It was compleatly impossable though since he could hear his coworkers discuss the case that they had just finished early this morning after working almost all night.

They had been in Portland, Oregon for this case, and needless to say everyone was more than ready to get home for the weekend.

They had caught the guy early this morning when had attempted to abduct another women. He had been abducting college age women, keeping them for a few days torturing them and then killing them.

At least it didn't take long for the guy to confess, and the girl was going to be okay despite the fact that she'd almost been kidnapped.

The case had been more than upsetting to Spencer. It was because of the first crime scene that they'd gotten too.

The girl had dark red hair and brown eyes, just like Madison. He froze when he saw the body. Thankfully Morgan had gotten his attention and he was able to focus on the case, but he was sure his coworkers had noticed the way he'd acted.

Reid frowned and opened his eyes when he heard Morgan's voice "Hey Reid are you okay"?

Spencer sighed opening his eyes "Yeah I'm fine. I'm tired thats all".

Morgan frowned knowing that the young man definitely was not okay. Not to mention Reid was obviously hiding something big more than likely a women. He'd come in too work at least two times with hickeys on his neck, and he'd been way more outgoing lately. Which was weird for him considering he usually kept to himself unless he had something to say about statistics or random facts.

"Are you sure? I mean you've been acting weird lately".

Spencer sighed knowing that this was true, but it was hard to hide everything about Madison from people who were trained to notice when someone was trying hard to hide things.

He frowned ignoring Morgan's concerned face "Yeah I'm just really tired. I stayed up late last night reading these books I got the other day on Egyptian pyramids. Did you know that the first historically documented pyramid was built in..."

Morgan spoke up interrupting him "I'm gonna go get some coffee do you want some"?

Reid frowned quickly saying no thank you as he watched Morgan walk away.

He could admit that most of the people he worked with weren't interested in hearing any facts and statistics that didn't have anything to do with cases they were working. He had the feeling that his hobby of randomly blurting out what he knew could sometimes annoy the people around him.

Reid was grateful when the plane finally landed and they arrived back at work. At least now he could hurry up and gather his things, and get home since it was the weekend. He was hoping that Madison would be home. Or at least at his apartment which might as well be home considering she was always there unless she was mad at him.

Spencer gathered as many of his things up as he could before he shoved everything he needed into his messenger bag surprised that it all fit. He was usually very orderly but he just wanted to get out of here.

He headed towards the elevators mumbling a few goodbyes.

Morgan frowned as he watched Spencer leave. The way he'd been acting lately was completely Un- Reid like

He sighed and glanced over at JJ who looked slightly worried as well. He shook his head deciding that maybe it wasn't such a big deal if Reid had a secret. Besides whatever it was Reid could probably just work through it himself.

He rolled his eyes when he glanced at Reid's desk seeing that he'd left some of his paperwork on his desk. Paperwork which they were supposed to turn in Monday by noon at the latest.

He sighed grabbing the file, deciding that he could make a quick stop by Reid's apartment on the way home.

Madison wasn't surprised to find that she'd fallen asleep on Spencer's sofa. It was something that happened every time he was out of town for work.

She guessed that it was maybe because she missed him and it felt weird sleeping in his bed alone and being in his apartment alone.

Missing him wasn't something that she wasn't comfortable admitting at first. She hadn't really felt like she was ready for another relationship when she gotten involved with Spencer.

It was mainly because she had just gotten out of an incredibly unhappy relationship with someone that she was convinced she was going to marry. This had all happened right before she had moved too DC. Greg had been her high school sweetheart. They had gone to prom together and moved in together after graduation.

Unfortunately he had been an alcoholic which had put a huge strain on everything. Not that Madison was completely innocent she had partied quite a bit too, but it just all became too much. She'd had the feeling that he was cheating on her and their fights had become more and more frequent.

So She'd broken up with Greg and left for DC. Moved in with her sister and met Spencer. She had followed her heart and fallen in love with him despite the fact that her brain was telling her to run for her life.

She sat up running her hands through her hair. Looking up when a worn out looking Spencer walked through the door.

He smiled grateful that she was here, before he put all his things down sighing.

Madison got up before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him softly.

He had too admit he enjoyed kissing her almost more than anything else in the world. He was convinced she had perfect lips, very soft, extremely smooth, they were just the right size not too thin and not too full.

He frowned feeling slightly disappointed when she broke the kiss. Especially considering he was just starting too reach up her shirt before she broke the kiss and moved back from him slightly.

She ran her hand across his cheek before speaking up "You look exhausted. Didn't you get any sleep at all while you were gone"?

He shrugged " I slept a little but you know how it is. The nightmares kept me up again".

She nodded understanding the fact that he had nightmares. They were actually starting to happen less lately, but they always got worse when he was away from home.

She frowned before running her hand through his hair and speaking up 'You should take a shower. I'll get something started for dinner okay"?

He sighed speaking up "It's late though. I'll be okay not eating".

Madison rolled her eyes frowning "Oh please it's only nine thirty, and you need too eat. Besides your way too skinny you know that"?

Spencer sighed knowing he'd had this conversation more than a few times "It's genetics everyone in my family is this thin".

She kissed his cheek nodding "I know, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to feed you. Go take a shower okay".

He nodded listening too her as he wondered off towards the back of the apartment to his bathroom.

Madison went to the kitchenette grabbing a box of hamburger helper out of the cabinet. It was one of the many boxed meals he had in his house. It was really the only thing he'd ever learned how to cook growing up. Considering he'd cooked for his mother who wasn't in the right state of mind to cook or teach him how to cook.

Madison took all the contents out of the box before she heard the doorbell ring.

She frowned too herself knowing that she hadn't invited anyone over, and Spencer would have said something if he was expecting someone.

She walked over too the door before peeking through the peephole seeing a familiar man standing on the other side of the door.

Madison sighed knowing he could see her staring at him through the other side of the door. She opened it seeing his shocked expression that she'd answered the door.

Morgan frowned thinking he'd gotten the wrong apartment, but that was impossible since he'd been to Reid's apartment before.

He frowned wondering if this was in fact Reid's apartment then what was a very attractive sort of familiar looking women whom obviously wasn't just visiting, considering she was wearing just a pair of black pajama pants and a pink tank top, doing in his house.

Morgan sighed a little knowing that she was the provider of Reid's hickeys.

"Um is Dr. Spencer Reid here"?

Madison opened her mouth trying hard to form words, but the only thing that came out was a throaty "ugh" noise.

Morgan frowned realizing where he'd seen this girl before. Sure it was at least seven months ago, but he could remember meeting her "Hey your Garcia's half sister right? Madison, the one that used to come visit her at work all the time"?

Madison opened her mouth trying to talk but just ended up making another noise "uh eh"

If things couldn't be anymore awkward at this point a slightly damp Spencer wondered out of the bathroom in a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and a black T shirt. He stared down at an empty shampoo bottle not noticing that his girlfriend was standing at the front door in front of one of his coworkers.

He sighed still looking down "Madie we need to remember to get some more of this shampoo next time we get groceries".

He finally looked up dropping his jaw slightly seeing Morgan. "what are you doing here"?

Morgan sighed "You forgot this file on your desk. Why didn't you say anything about the fact that Garcia's sister and you are dating"?

Spencer frowned scratching his head before speaking up "I guess you better come in".

Morgan nodded his head entering Reid's house and sitting on his couch.

Spencer grabbed Madison's hand sighing "We've been together for almost seven months now, but you seriously can't tell anyone this especially not Garcia".

Morgan frowned "Why not? I don't see what the big deal is".

Madison shrugged finally finding it in her to speak up "We want too tell her ourselves it's just really complicated. I mean she's my half sister and I love her and everything. She can get over protective sometimes. We just wanted to wait a little while".

Spencer sighed a little "We're going to make everything public soon though"

Morgan sighed before speaking up "Okay fine, but if Garcia finds anything out about this I didn't know".

Spencer nodded grateful that he wasn't going to tell. He sighed trying to change the subject "So do you want to stay for dinner or something"?

Morgan shook his head "No I think I'm going to go home now". He sighed looking at Madison "Well it's nice too meet you ...agian I guess".

She nodded back still a little bit worried that he might tell "yeah".

Morgan let himself out wishing he could tell someone since this was pretty good. Dr. Reid wasn't so naive about women after all. He frowned knowing that he'd have too keep his word though.

Spencer sighed after Morgan left before staring over at his obviously nervous girlfriend "He's a good friend. He wont tell anyone"

Madison nodded praying that he was right. She knew her sister wouldn't be happy if she heard about their relationship from someone besides Madison.

She felt Spencer grab her hand before speaking up "Lets go make dinner".


	4. Phonecalls and Takeout Boxes

**I do not own Criminal Minds nor it's characters .It belongs to CBS and a bunch of other people who aren't me. I only own what I make up. I make no money from this none at all.**

Chapter four: Phonecalls and Takeout boxes

Spencer sat on his sofa and ate noodles out of a takeout box with a fork. He looked up at Madison who was gracefully eating her food with chopsticks.

He sighed finally speaking up "So you really quit your job"?

"Yeah I just decided that I really couldn't take another dentist hitting on me and making me work late on my days off". She responded looking up from her takeout box.

He spoke up frowning "So what are you going to do now"?

She shrugged "I have no idea. I guess I could try painting again and seeing if I can sell anything, but I don't really know".

He nodded knowing that she was talented and she could probably sell anything she made. She spoke up again changing the subject. "I really need to teach you how too use chopsticks".

"JJ and Morgan have already tried at least a dozen times, but I still can't get it". He told her feeling embarrassed that he didn't know how to do something that he was sure most twelve year olds could figure out.

Madison sighed seeing his embarrassment "Spence a lot of people don't know how too use chopsticks. It's really no big deal".

He frowned picking up their empty takeout boxes and throwing them away "Yeah but come on you'd think with everything I know I'd be able too get the simple concept of using chopsticks".

She laughed rolling her eyes "It has nothing too do with what you already know. It's just that you think so hard about it while your trying to do it that you screw up".

He nodded knowing that she was right. He sat back down beside her and grabbed the remote sighing "So what do you want too watch".

"Whatever you want too watch. I don't really care". She said shrugging and laying against him with her head rested on his chest".

He quickly put the TV on the discovery science channel knowing that was his favorite channel next to the history channel and the scifi channel.

Madison bit her lip trying hard not to roll her eyes. She honestly loved her boyfriend more than anything in the entire world, but he could be a bit tiring at times. Always wanting too learn something even when he was just trying to relax.

She spoke up saying her thoughts aloud when she saw some commercial for a show about wild animals and their young. "Do you think we'd be good parents"?

Spencer automatically got a deer in the head lights look on his face as soon as he heard her question.

Yes he knew Madison wanted kids eventually, and he had no doubt in his mind that she would be an amazing mother. After all kids loved her and she loved kids, but he wasn't so sure he'd be a good father.

He looked down at her before he managed to speak up "Yeah I think so. I know your going to be a great mom, but I'm not to sure about me".

She frowned reaching up and touching his cheek gently "Why not"?

"Well you know how it is with my mom". He stated sadly. He frowned continuing "I don't want my kids to have to go through what I went through if I turn out like her, and I don't want too pass any mental illnesses on to my kids". He responded looking down into her worried eyes.

She kissed his cheek sighing "You know I'd never leave you if you turned out like her right"?

He nodded knowing that she would never leave him no matter what happened. He frowned remembering something "Kids think I'm weird".

She couldn't help but too laugh at this statement lightening up the mood. "Spence kids do not think your weird".

"Yes they do. Every time I'm around a kid they either don't talk to me or they completely avoid me". He stated insisting that he was right.

She rolled her eyes "Thats because you don't talk to them or you try to tell them about statistics".

He frowned "I do not".

She kissed him before responding "Do too".

He couldn't help but grin at her immature response. He looked down at her taking in her features.

He always thought that she looked her best at moments like this. Moments when she was completely relaxed and wasn't wearing even a dab of makeup making her freckles even more noticeable. She had her hair pulled back into a messy bun making her look completely innocent almost childlike. He was really grateful that Morgan hadn't let anyone know about Madison yet even though right now he wanted to share it with anyone and everyone.

He leaned over kissing her again this time much deeper putting as much feeling into it as much as possible.

She kissed back enjoying the feeling of his lips and tongue against hers.

They probably would have made it into the bedroom if her cell phone wouldn't have rang. She pulled back from the kiss looking at her purse where her cell phone was currently located.

Spencer frowned trying too kiss her again but she pulled back. He spoke up sighing "Please baby just ignore it".

She sighed reluctantly standing up "Spencer I can't what if it's my sister".

He nodded giving in.

She answered her phone sighing "Oh hi dad".

Spencer sat up automatically feeling sick when he heard her say the word dad. Spencer had only met Madison's parents once, and needless too say they didn't really like him at all.

That was mainly because Madison hadn't mentioned that they were dating until her parents showed up her doorstep a few months ago for a visit, and saw Spencer come out Madison's bedroom in just a pair of pajama pants and nothing else.

Her dad had automatically decided that Spencer was not the right guy for his daughter and had made that very clear in ever conversation he'd had with Spencer.

Spencer really didn't know why they didn't like him. He guessed it was because they thought Madison and him were moving too fast, but he didn't want to slow down with her. They were in love and that really seemed to be all that mattered to him.

He didn't even notice when Madison finally got off the phone and sat down beside him. "Your going to hate me".

He swallowed the lump in his throat feeling sick "Why? What happened"?

She shrugged "You know how you have two weeks vacation starting next week"?

"Yeah" He said feeling even more nervous.

She sighed "Well my dad kind of wants us to come spend a week in Florida with them and I told him that we would".

He sighed "You what"?

She gave him an apologetic look "I know I'm sorry, but what was I supposed too say my moms insisting on it, and he'd kill me if I didn't come. Please don't be mad".

Spencer sighed running his hand through her hair knowing that he couldn't get angry with her for letting her father single handedly ruin his vacation.

She really couldn't say no to either of her parents mainly because they guiled her into things.

Spencer thought that her father was completely immoral after all he was a unfaithful man who had cheated on Garcia's mother and gotten Madison's mother pregnant and then left Garcia's mother for Madison's mom.

Madison had said that he still had affairs and she really didn't get along with him. He was too protective of her and he still acted like she was a little girl.

Spencer sighed kissing her cheek "I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed I wanted to spend two weeks alone with you, but I guess we'll still get one week completely alone right"?

She smiled responding "Yeah".

She shocked him when she straddled him sitting in his lap and kissing him.

He broke the kiss letting the nervous shy side of his personality come out "What are you doing"?

She shrugged like it was no big deal "I'm just trying to do what we were about to do before my phone interrupted us. That is if you want me too"?

He blushed speaking up "Yes I think I'd enjoy that".

He smiled into the kiss thinking that maybe the night hadn't completely been ruined by her dad.


	5. Pink Wallpaper and The Parents

Chapter Five: Pink Wallpaper and The Parents

**I still don't own anything from Criminal Minds. Last time I checked it still belonged to CBS and a bunch of other people with more money than me. I do own all my characters though.**

Spencer frowned as he tried to finish filling out the remainder of the paperwork that he apparently needed too fill out to get a rental car.

Madison and he had arrived in Florida early this morning. Since her hometown was far too small for an airport they would have to get a rental car and drive for at least four more hours. Which Spencer hated to admit made him slightly happy. At least it would delay the time until he had to go face her parents.

He sighed a little putting down his clipboard too take off his sweater. He honestly had no idea why it had too be so hot in the lobby, and the temperature outside didn't make it any better since Florida wasn't the coldest place on earth.

He glanced over at Madison happy too see that she was leaned back in the chair beside him asleep. She hadn't slept at all on the plane mainly because of her fear of heights.

She had kept a death grip on his hand during the entire flight and had even tried to tell him that humans weren't meant to fly and if they were meant to fly god would've given them wings. It had been an strange flight to say the least.

He frowned as he stared up at the guy at the front desk whom was once again staring at Madison. Spencer had noticed him doing it when they first came in and he had too admit it creeped him out a little bit. For the most part it made a slightly jealous wave wash over his body.

He usually wasn't the jealous type, but he could admit that he sometimes got a little possessive when it came too Madison.

It wasn't like he didn't trust her because he did. It was just that he had always felt like it was his responsibility to take care of her. He really didn't know why he felt that way.

He guessed it was just because he loved her and thats what you did for someone when you loved them.

He glanced back down at his clipboard finally managing to fill out the last page of the long stack of paperwork he had been given.

He made it up the front desk turning in all the paperwork before he was handed a pair of keys and directed to go out to the back lot where their rental car would be waiting.

He went back to his sleeping girlfriend and shook her as gently as possible attempting to wake her up.

The only thing he got was a groan and drowsy dirty look from her when she opened her eyes "What is it"?

"I've got the keys. Come on". He responded trying to ignore the dirty look she had given him. The one thing he could say that he'd figured out when it came to his girlfriend, was that she definitely didn't like being woken up especially when she was sleeping well.

They both gathered their bags and headed out to the back lot to the small black Saturn that they'd rented for the week.

Spencer would have preferred an older car since he was used to his old car. It was the only car he'd ever really driven, but the guy at the front desk had looked at him like he had grown another head when he asked if there where any older cars.

They loaded everything into the trunk before finally leaving.

The car ride had been silent at first which wasn't a good thing. Since Spencer was already nervous and this just gave him more time too think about how unpleasant this week would be.

It wasn't like he could just get out of it though. What exactly was he going to say Sorry sweetheart I love you but your parents scare the living shit out of me. Yeah he was sure that conversation wouldn't go over too well.

Madison finally spoke up breaking the silence. "My moms going to hate what I'm wearing. She hates black. I think I should have worn the light blue dress".

He frowned not seeing anything wrong with what she was wearing and besides she hated her light blue dress. It was something that her mother had bought for her, and it looked nothing like what Madison usually wore.

"You look good. That dress looks nice on you". He stated hoping that calmed her a little even though he knew she hated the idea of having too visit her parents just as much as him.

Her parents weren't the easiest people to get along with. Her father was an overprotective man when it came to his youngest daughter, and he always seemed like he was more than willing to set her up with one of his friends sons.

Never mind the fact that she was with Spencer and they were planning on marriage and kids eventually. Her father was convinced though that Spencer really wasn't the right guy for her. Neither of them were very sure how he had made this decision considering he hadn't spent more than maybe five minutes talking to Spencer.

Madison's father was a workaholic who rarely spent any time with Madison growing up, not too mention any time with any of her half siblings. He ran her mother's furniture store. It had pretty much always been the family business on her mothers side.

Her mother had was stubborn and a bit snobish at time. Spencer hated describing her like that, but he didn't know how else too do it.

He had never met someone so materialistic in his entire life. She hadn't really payed that much attention to her daughter when she was growing up either.

He was sure that she only really cared about three things in her life and that was hosting parties for her friends , always trying to put on some classy southern belle act, and her reputation god forbid her child or her husband do something too embarrass her what would the neighbors say.

Spencer had often spent time wondering how two horrible people could make someone like Madison. After all he'd never seen her do or say anything that reminded him of her parents.

He glanced back over at his girlfriend noticing that she was once again fast asleep covered up with his sweater.

After driving for what seemed like forever they finally arrived at her parents house.

Madison woke up as soon as they pulled into the driveway running her hands through her hair and frowning.

"I hate this house. I always have". She stated glancing over at Spencer.

Spencer frowned looking up at the old two story Victorian style house not seeing why she'd hate it so much. It wasn't that bad though the gray paint was a bit faded and it did have a bit of a menacing look too it. "Why? Whats Wrong with it"?

She sighed responding "It's old as dirt and all the neighborhood kids seriously thought it was haunted. When I was growing up I used to be compleatly scared of my room. None of my friends ever wanted to sleep over when I was little".

He nodded smiling "It's not that bad. I mean yeah it's old, but I don't think it looks too haunted".

"We better go in". She said still frowning up at the house.

They quickly gathered their bags and made it up the front door where Madison reluctantly rang the doorbell.

It was answered after a few minutes by Madison's mother.

The one thing Spencer had noticed the first time that he'd met Madison's mother was the fact that Madison had gotten most of her features from her mother. Laura and Madison both had freckles. They both shared dark burgundy red hair, but Laura obviously dyed her hair considering it was almost an unnatural shade of red for a women her age too have. Her mother wasn't exactly like Madison though considering she wore what some would say is too much jewelry and Madison had once told Spencer that she was sure she'd never seen her mother wear the same outfit twice. Madison was much less focused on the material things in life.

Madison was quickly embraced in a overwhelmingly tight hug by her mother before Laura finally pulled apart from her daughter and frowned "Dear you really should wear some brighter colors. You look like your going too a funeral".

Madison only shrugged at this remark since she was used too it by now. She glanced over at her boyfriend noticing he was paler than usual. "Mom your remember Spencer Reid right"?

Laura raised her eyebrows sighing "Oh yes how could I forget".

Spencer let out a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. At least she didn't say anything like the first time she'd met him. She had honestly asked Madison if he ate his food considering how thin he was, when he'd met her parents for the first time.

He didn't have anytime to say anything to Laura since she quickly spoke up nodding her head towards the stairs "Madison your father isn't home yet. There was some big emergency at work, but you and Spencer can make yourselves comfortable in your old room".

Spencer tried not too drop his jaw. He was honestly surprised that Edward was letting his daughter share a room with her boyfriend that he obviously hated.

He didn't have much time too let it sink in since Madison grabbed his hand and started leading him upstairs more than likely wanting to get away from her mother for a few minutes.

They finally made it too her old bedroom before Madison opened the door and lead him in.

Spencer had too admit he was surprised by the room since it looked nothing like the type of room he'd pictured her having as a child.

It was extremely clean and very girly. With faded pink wallpaper, an white iron cast twin bed, very peachy clean carpet that looked almost new, white lace curtains, and an old wooden desk in the corner. The only evidence that this had once belonged to his girlfriend was the the old faded Pink Floyd and Black Sabbath posters hanging on the closet door and the walls.

"I know I hate it too, but my parents would never let me paint the walls or get a different bed and I took most of my things when I moved out". Madison stated obviously knowing exactly what Spencer thought about her room.

"It's not that bad. I'm just glad that your dad's not making me sleep downstairs on the couch or in a guest room". He responded dropping their bags on the floor in front of the closet.

Madison kissed his cheek smiling "See maybe he doesn't hate you as much as you think he does".

He sighed knowing that she probably wasn't right about that. She was only trying to calm his nerves.

She laid down on the bed before frowning "Lay down with me I want to get another nap in before we have too go back downstairs".

Spencer did as she asked not surprised that she fell asleep only after a few seconds. He frowned as he stared up at the pale celling. He had a feeling this week was going too be worst than he'd imagined no matter what Madison tried too tell him.


	6. A Cheater and Some Phone Calls

Chapter Six: A Cheater and Some Phone Calls

**I still do not own Criminal Minds. I'm still pretty sure it belongs to CBS and a lot of other people. I only own my characters and plots. Review if you please.**

Spencer frowned as he attempted to stretch out in his girlfriend's ridiculously small bed. Over the past couple of days he'd discovered that sleeping in Madison's old bedroom was not comfortable at all. Not only was her bed small and slightly cramped, her room was also a problem considering it wasn't the most pleasant room in the house.

Madison's Parent's house was so old that the heat and air conditioning didn't reach her bedroom. So with the hot weather her room managed too have an overly warm humid feel too it.

Spencer rolled over and smiled at the sight of his sleeping girlfriend as memories of the night before flooded his otherwise sleepy brain. He could honestly say he had never done anything so risky in his entire life.

He had no idea what he would've done if one of her parents would have walked in on them in the act. The more paranoid part of his mind was convinced that her father knew that he and Madison had sex the night before and that he would confront him about it as soon as he left the bedroom. Of course he knew that this wasn't possible, but it still wouldn't stop him from feeling more awkward around her parents than he usually did.

The past two days really hadn't been too horrible. Madison's mother was actually being decent too him which gave him some hope that Laura actually might be getting used too the fact that he was with her daughter and maybe someday she might actually accept him.

Madison's father hadn't been exactly friendly though. Sure Edward wasn't really there that often considering he was either in his office or at work, but when he was at home things were tense too say the least.

He really hadn't had any real conversations with Madison's father. It was almost like Edward was trying to pretend that Spencer wasn't there.

He sighed staring down at Madison and kissing her forehead which only caused her to frown and roll over in her sleep. He managed to get his arms out from around her and get himself out of bed with out waking her up.

He managed to make it too the shower and get dressed without running into Edward or Laura which he was grateful for There was nothing that scared him more than trying to make awkward small talk with one of Madison's parents alone.

He made it downstairs and almost into the kitchen before he stopped hearing Edward's voice talking on the phone in a low voice.

Spencer frowned knowing that who ever Edward was talking too was defiantly was not Madison's mother. He knew he shouldn't ease drop but he was too nervous too go in. Besides if he just walked in her father would know he overheard something.

He frowned when he heard Edward speak up "No sugar you know I can't go out and meet you today my daughter's home. She brought that guy I told you about. Yeah the loser".

Spencer bit his lip not surprised that Edward called him a loser since he already knew that Edward didn't like him. He knew that he'd have too tell Madison about this. He couldn't keep a secret like this from her. That wasn't what you did in a relationship.

"No honey I still haven't talked too Laura about a divorce yet. I just can't talk to her. You know how over dramatic she is". He heard Edward say sighing.

Spencer stood there for a few more minutes listening too Edward spew out a little more sweet talk to the women who was obviously his mistress that he was apparently planning on leaving Madison's mother for. Just like he'd left Garcia's mother for Madison's mother.

He finally heard Edward hang up the phone before he walked into the room trying too act the way he usually did around him. Which was basically avoiding eye contact with him.

Spencer knew he'd have too tell Madison everything he overheard eventually but he knew that it would crush her when she found out.

It wasn't like she really got along with her father or anything. It would just be hard too know that he was planning on walking out on not only her mother but on Madison as well. Sure Madison was an adult so it wasn't like he was really leaving her behind, but it still wouldn't make it any easier on her.

Spencer sighed setting his coffee cup down as soon as he heard Madison come in the room and say good morning too her father.

He frowned surprised at the fact that Madison was already dressed and had apparently taken a shower. He guessed he'd been standing at the coffee pot longer than he thought.

"Dad you know you shouldn't eat that. What about your heart? Madison stated frowning at the bacon that he father was currently putting on his plate.

Spencer sighed feeling slightly angry that his girlfriend was so worried about her father who was currently cheating on her mother.

Edward only shrugged at this remark before leaving the room with his breakfast obviously not concerned with his heart.

Spencer sighed kissing Madison's lips trying not too blurt out what he had heard earlier.

"Hey do you want too go out for breakfast". He said deciding that he should probably tell her what he had heard some place other than her house where her parents could hear them.

She shrugged "Yeah I guess so. If you really want too".

Spencer nodded taking her hand and leading her out too the car.

The car ride over too the diner wasn't too horrible. Madison had done most of the talking pointing out all of the places, that she'd gone too school, the hospital that she was born in, the furniture store where her father worked.

Spencer hadn't realized that her hometown was really that small. Yes she had told him it was small but he hadn't thought she was really that serious. The hospital was ridiculously small and he was surprised that they even had a catholic school.

He hadn't even remembered that Madison had gone to catholic school, even though she wasn't catholic. Her mother insisted on it though. Considering Laura had gone too some boarding school up in Maine when she was a child and thought that public school was a waste. Spencer was slightly offended by this considering he had gone too public school never mind the fact that he had graduated at twelve.

Madison had actually been a trouble maker in school and had gotten suspended at least once a month mainly for skipping school and the occasional fight which she insisted she'd never started. Spencer was surprised that they hadn't kicked her out for good.

The finally arrived at the diner and ordered breakfast before Madison spoke up frowning "Your acting really weird this morning Spence".

He raised his eyebrows hating that she'd noticed "Yeah I'm just thinking thats all".

She rolled her eyes smiling "When are you not thinking"?

"Your mean". He stated trying not too smile

She sighed "oh well that hurt my feelings".

He sighed getting serious "Madison I have too tell you something serious".

She frowned "What"?

"I heard your dad talking too a women on the phone this morning". He bit his bottom lip sighing "I think he's cheating on your mom". He stated staring down at his fork and knife.

Madison sighed staring down at her orange juice before finally speaking up "I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised huh"?

"Your okay right"? He stated reaching across the table laying his hand on top of hers.

"I guess so. It's just weird thats all". She stated finally looking up from her juice.

He frowned "Weird how"?

"I never thought he'd cheat on my mom. It's dumb I know. I mean he's done it before right? So why should I have trusted him"?

He sighed "Because he's your dad".

"I guess we both ended up with crappy dads huh"? She smiled trying not too let the tears that were already threating too fall out.

Spencer sighed remembering how his father had abandoned him with his mother at ten before he got up from his side of the booth and got in beside her before she finally did cry.

He let her cry into his chest not caring that the very few other people in the diner were staring at them.

He finally spoke up saying the first thing that came too his mind "Maybe we'll be better parents right"?

Madison looked up letting out a small smile surprised that he was even talking about kids since all the conversations she'd tried to have with him about kids he'd seemed scared shitless of the idea.

"Yeah maybe". She stated while attempting to wipe her eyes.

Spencer frowned when his cell phone rang. He answered it hearing a familiar voice.

"Um hi Hotch".

Madison raised her eyebrows when she heard Spencer speak up. She knew that when someone he worked with called then that usually meant one thing and one thing only, a case.

"Uh Where at in Florida". Spencer stated looking paler than usual. "Um Hotch I'm already there".

"Yeah I'll explain it all tomorrow. Yeah 2867 12th street". He stated before hanging up and looking down at his girlfriend.

"What was that about"? Madison stated feeling like she just might loose whatever little breakfast she'd just eaten.

Spencer frowned obviously sharing her feeling "I have a case. It's here. They'll be here tomorrow. I told them too meet me at your parents house".

Madison frowned now realizing why he'd said her parents address. "My sister. Is she coming too"?

Spencer nodded "Yeah".

Madison stared down at her breakfast knowing that they both had a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.


	7. The Truth and Some Photos

**I still don't own Criminal Minds no matter how much I beg CBS just wont give it too me. I own my characters though. **

**I hope I'm an okay case writer considering I've never tried before so just don't yell too much if I'm that bad.**

**Review if you please.**

Chapter Six: The Truth and Some Photos

Spencer sat up in bed and stared down at his sleeping girlfriend. He was actually surprised that she was getting any sleep since she had seemed pretty upset the day before. Not that he could blame her of course since finding out that she had an unfaithful father, having their vacation interrupted by a case in her hometown and then having to deal with the fact that they'd have to explain their relationship to everyone was a lot on a person. He was still trying to get used to the idea himself.

Spencer still had no idea how they were going to explain everything to everyone. He actually kind of wished that he had just told everyone the truth when they'd first started dating. After all it wasn't like he was ashamed of their relationship. He was actually quite proud of it.

Before he'd met Madison he was kind of doubtful that he'd ever find anyone. Sure he had always sort of thought that maybe one day he'd have a girlfriend and maybe he'd even get married and have a family. He was always awkward though and he always had a hard time even talking to girls. His mother had tried to tell him in one of her more rational moments that when the time was right that the right girl would find him and he guessed that maybe she was right.

He felt a smile spread across his face when Madison opened her eyes and spoke up still half asleep "Spencer what time is it"?

He turned around slightly staring at the red gleaming lights of the alarm clock. "It's four am".

"Spence please tell me you've gotten some sleep". She stated with a slight sleepy frown

"Yeah I slept for a few hours". He responded lying. To tell the truth he couldn't sleep if his life depended on it. He was just way too nervous about what was going to happen today.

Sure he knew Garcia would be staying in a hotel considering she really didn't get along with her father, but he knew she'd figure out he was here with Madison.

She probably already knew. After all the rest of the team was staying at Madison's parents house. By the instance of Madison's mother since she said that they had enough room at their house for people too sta. Which they did, but it worried Spencer still.

After all it was already clear that Madison's dad hated his guts so what would Edward do to him when he brought his coworkers too their house.

Spencer sighed running his hand through Madison's hair before he spoke up remembering how she'd cried over her father just yesterday morning. "How are you doing"?

She shrugged a little yawning slightly "I don't really feel like crying anymore. I just feel a mixture of anger and sadness, but I guess thats normal right"?

He nodded "Yeah. I mean I don't blame you. I'm still mad at my dad for leaving my mom and me so I guess It never really goes away".

She nodded knowing that he rarely ever talked about his father. Mainly because he was still angry and she didn't blame him. After all William Reid was the one who left Spencer all alone with his sick mother and never once even tried too make contact with him after leaving. He'd just disappeared no phone number no letters nothing just gone.

She sighed running her fingers across his lips. She had always thought that it was the most bizarre thing, but she'd always had a slight obsession with his lips and not too mention his eyes they were perfect. She had always seriously thought that if there was a chance that they ever had children that she'd want them to inherit those two features from him.

He sighed taking her hand in his and kissing her palm before speaking up "You should get some sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow".

"Okay but only if you go to sleep too". She stated sleepily

"I will". He responded running his hand through her hair

She rolled her eyes "Spencer I'm serious I don't want you to lay there and stare at me all night while I sleep. You need sleep too".

He smiled kissing her forehead "Okay I'll sleep".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer sighed attempting too keep calm as he saw the two black SUV's pull into Madison's parents driveway the very next morning.

His nervousness only increased as soon as everyone minus Garcia exited the cars considering he was met with at least three "What are you doing here's"?

He swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking up "I'm visiting my girlfriend's parents".

He saw a few dropped jaws a few grins and a couple of wide eyes.

Morgan sighed scratching the back of his neck "Can I be the first too say I found out about this two months ago, but he said I couldn't tell anyone".

"Well lets go inside". Gideon stated not hiding the slight smile on his face obviously proud that the young man that he had so long mentored had finally found a girlfriend.

They finally made their ways inside and into the kitchen where Madison and both of her parents were sat around the table drinking coffee.

Spencer sighed sitting down beside Madison and speaking up "Well this is my girlfriend Madison. We've been together for". He paused feeling his throat tighten up again.

Madison grabbed his hand finishing his sentence for him "We've been together for almost nine months now".

Spencer sighed seeing several wide eyed expressions from everyone since they'd probably now just realized that Madison was in fact Garcia's little sister.

Gideon spoke up finally breaking the awkward silence "It's nice too meet you".

This was followed by a few more nice to meet yous before Madison's mother finally spoke up. "Well can I get anyone coffee or show you your rooms"?

Hotch spoke up in a polite voice "No thank you. Is there anywhere private that we can set up we'd like to let Reid in on the case before we head too the police station".

Laura smiled nodding her head "Of course theres a table in the dining room follow me".

Spencer sighed kissing Madison's cheek before getting up and following the rest of his team into the dining room.

Laura finally left after everyone had convinced her that they really didn't need any coffee nor anything else. Spencer had to admit he was a little surprised that Laura was being so friendly. Especially since he thought that the women hated his guts for dating her daughter. He guessed maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

JJ sighed speaking up as she passed photos of three dead bodies around the table. "Theres been three bodies discovered in the past week. They all were found in very public areas and they look as though they've been starved and have gone through some torture. The police are clueless as what too do. They say nothing like this has ever happened here".

JJ continued sighing "The first victim was 25 year old Chloe Andrews. She was reported as missing by her mother after she never showed up too work at the local diner she works as a waitress at. She was found dead two weeks later. It appears that she was raped and beaten too death. The second victim was 24 year old Alisa Smith She was reported missing by her husband after she never came home from grocery shopping. She was found also two weeks later she was strangled too death. The last victim was 25 year old Greg Weiss he was reported missing by his sister found dead two weeks later beaten too death".

Spencer raised his eyebrows remembering something "Did you say Greg Weiss"?

JJ frowned "Yes Gregory Weiss 25 years old".

Gideon frowned "Reid do you know him"?

Spencer sighed "I don't but Madison does".

"Well go get her we'll need too talk to her". Prentiss stated frowning

Spencer quickly got up from his seat and went into the kitchen sighing "Maddie can you come with me please"?

Madison frowned hearing her nickname. It wasn't often that he called her that. He usually did it when she was mad at him. "Okay I guess so".

They made it back into the dining room before Spencer spoke up "We want too ask you some questions about Greg Weiss".

Madison frowned hearing her ex boyfriends name since she honestly thought she'd never hear it again "Okay".

She sat down sighing before Hotch spoke up passing her the picture of Greg's corpse "What do you know about him".

Madison frowned pushing the picture as far away from her as possible as a sick feeling developed in the pit of her stomach "We dated for at least seven years. I mean it wasn't that great of a relationship he cheated well a lot and drank and I just had enough so I left him and moved to DC to be with my sister".

Hotch nodded sighing passing the next photo too her "Did you Know a Chloe Andrews"?

"Yes. I do she was one of my best friends in high school". She stated shoving this photo away as well

Hotch nodded once again passing on the next photo "What about Alisa Smith"?

Madison widened her eyes "Yeah I knew her I mean she moved my senior year, but we only really hung out together my freshmen and sophomore years, but then I started hanging out with a different crowd".

He nodded "Thank you thats all we needed".

She got up feeling sicker than she'd ever felt in her entire life before she left the room.

Spencer watched her leave with sad eyes knowing that he should go comfort her. After all thats what a good boyfriend did, but he was supposed to be working right now.

He felt Gideon's hand on his shoulder before he spoke up "Go see her Reid. Come back when your done".

He nodded grateful that he didn't have too sit there a feel guilty about not comforting her before he left the room and started his search for her.

Her parents house was big ridiculously big so it took forever too find her. He finally found her when came across the upstairs bathroom.

He frowned seeing her sitting down on the cool white tile propped up against the wall looking paler than usual.

He sat down beside her sighing "I guess It would be stupid of me to ask if your okay"?

She shrugged "How do you look at that everyday".

He sighed "I guess it just gets easier after a while".

She laid her head against his shoulder frowning "I feel like I'm going to vomit. Is that a normal reaction"?

He nodded smiling slightly "Yeah. I'm sorry we had too ask but it's victomology".

She frowned "Victim what"?

He sighed "It helps us know more about the victims personalties so we can find out what kind of people would target them".

She nodded "oh okay".

He kissed her forehead wondering how in the world he was going to get through this case.


	8. Tea Time and Missing

**No I still don't own Criminal Minds It belongs to CBS. I own my plots and characters. Review if you please.**

Chapter eight: Tea Time and Missing

Spencer sat up in bed and ran his hand up and down Madison's soft pale freckled arm as she slept. The past few days had been horrible.

The case was at a practical dead end they couldn't find any real connections between the victims. The fact that they went too school with Madison and had all once been friends was about the only thing that really connected them. They were starting too question those closest too the victims now.

He sighed staring down at his girlfriend. This had all been so hard on her losing her friends even though she hadn't seen them in a while it still hurt and he guessed the fact that her ex was dead might hurt a little too even if she didn't love him anymore.

The fact that she had been accused hurt too even though he hadn't told her that her name had come up. Spencer of course had not been the one too accuse her it was JJ who had brought her name up, but Spencer and Penelope both had defended her saying she would never hurt anyone it just wasn't possible for her to have done anything.

After all Madison had been with Spencer all this time when would she have done anything?. Not too mention Madison freaked out about killing anything she wouldn't even go buy mousetraps when they had a mouse problem in her apartment because she said it was cruel.

Needless to say Madison wasn't a suspect anymore especially considering they'd found another body yesterday morning a former teacher at Madison's catholic school. Spencer didn't plan on telling her she was once a suspect he knew that would upset her for obvious reasons.

Things had been tense around Garcia too say the least Spencer knew she'd only come too punish he and Madison after all there was no real need for Garcia too come along.

She wouldn't even look at Spencer and Madison had tried calling her too talk too her but she'd been promptly hung up on. They both decided that she needed a while to cool off before they really tried too talk to her.

Spencer was taken out of his daze when he felt Madison's warm hand caress the back of his neck. He looked down at her surprised too see her wide awake.

She spoke up with worried eyes "Spencer are you okay"?

He looked down at her seeing her face clearly now since the daylight was starting to come in through the lace curtains of her room. "Yeah why wouldn't I be okay"?

"You just look sort of bummed". She stated shrugging slightly

He sighed laying his hand on her cheek before speaking up "I'm so sorry".

She frowned "Spence what are you sorry about"?

He sighed once again "The whole vacation has been ruined by my job. I mean right now we should be at home in my apartment in our own bed not here at your parents place dealing with all this".

She rolled her eyes "Thats nothing to be sorry about. It's not it's your fault that a case came up and we were already at my parents house".

He nodded knowing she had a point. He sighed leaning over and kissing her lips gently surprised that she made the kiss much deeper.

He ran his hands through her hair not breaking the kiss and not surprisingly ending up rolling over on top of her, but the kiss was broken when the bedroom door opened and a slightly shocked and amused looking Morgan stuck his head in. "Sorry too interrupt, but everyones already up and downstairs".

Spencer rolled his eyes feeling the blush spread across his face as the door shut. He looked down at Madison sighing "I'm sorry".

She smiled running her hand through his hair "It's okay". She kissed his lips softly before speaking up "You better go downstairs before Morgan gets a chance too share what he just saw with anyone else".

He sighed realizing that she had a good point before he got out of bed and got dressed as quickly as he possibly could even though he knew that as soon as he got downstairs Morgan would start in with the jokes.

He kissed Madison's forehead before heading downstairs.

Madison laid back in bed sighing knowing that she probably wouldn't see him again until tonight. A small part of her was scared that she'd never get used too him working so much, but who was she too say how much he could and couldn't work. He had his job long before they'd ever met, and she could never make him quit. He loved the BAU too much and she loved seeing him happy and would never want to do anything to change that.

At least she wouldn't have too sit around all alone today since she had already made plans too go see an old friend.

She finally got out of bed before taking a quick shower and getting dressed before putting on her makeup and jewelry. She sighed heading downstairs not surprised to see that the only one there was her mother who was reading a book not paying any attention too her daughter.

She grabbed her purse before she left the house making her way too her friend's house.

At least Cassidy didn't live too far away so it wasn't a big deal that she had too walk. She had too see Cassidy today mainly because she still felt guilty for leaving the way she had.

Cassidy and her had been best friends all through out high school they had been like sisters.

Things had just gotten sour as Madison had gotten older though. She just couldn't handle the way she was living anymore. Greg hadn't given a damn about her after all they fought more and more each day. She'd done her fair amount of drinking and partying staying out all night and living in crappy studio apartments. After a while the whole lifestyle she was living just seemed so childish. She wanted so much more in her life like marriage and a family. She couldn't get it if she stayed in Florida forever so she'd left without saying good bye to anyone except for her parents. She didn't regret it though after all if she'd never left than she would have never met Spencer.

She sighed as she reached Cassidy's house before she reached up and rang the doorbell only too have it answered by a tired looking Cassidy who raised her eyebrows "Madison"?

Madison bit her bottom lip sighing "Yeah can I come in"?

She nodded letting her in and leading her to the living room.

Madison sighed taking a seat on the sofa. She had always secretly hated Cassidy's house it was old and full of creepy looking antiques.

Cassidy spoke up frowning "You look uh different".

Madison raised her eyebrows looking up at Cassidy who still hadn't changed a bit. She still had wild brown hair and bright manic looking green eyes with a pale unbelievably thin body and a noticeable piercing on her nose.

She sighed "I don't look that different". She knew the truth though She had changed quite a bit since she had left. She had gained weight making her look more healthy and her hair was more shiny and healthy looking. She didn't wear as much makeup as she used too and she was wearing a nice short sleeved gray blouse and a nice black pair of pants something the old her would have never worn.

Not to mention the noticeable new necklace she was wearing. It was just a silver chain with an very small diamond hanging from it. It was a gift from Spencer at first she had refused it saying that it was too much, but he'd finally convinced her that he wanted her too have it. It seemed to make him happy that she wore it.

Cassidy sighed "So how have you been"?

Madison shrugged "I've been really good actually. I'm happy. I live in DC now so I'm closer too my sister. I've got a new boyfriend. His names Spencer I sent a letter and a picture of us I don't know if you got it. You should meet him he's really nice. We've been together for a while now and I think he might be the one".

Cassidy raised her eyebrows "Thats nice". She bit her bottom lip sighing "Would you like some tea"?

Madison smiled grateful that Cassidy didn't seem to be too angry with her. "Yeah thanks".

Cassidy left for a few minutes before coming back with a tea set sighing "I already put sugar in yours since I know thats how you like it".

Madison nodded taking her tea and taking a few sips from it noticing it tasted strange but she didn't want too say anything since Cassidy seemed to be forgiving her for everything.

Madison sighed "So what are you up too"?

Cassidy sighed shrugging "Oh I've just been keeping myself busy lately nothing too interesting".

Madison nodded taking another sip of tea frowning at the slight dizzy feeling she was starting too feel.

She felt her vision go blurry before she spoke up "I'm feeling a little weird. I think I need some air". She stood up feeling her knees start too buckle below her. She looked around the room for someone to help her but saw that the room was empty. She felt her eyes grow heavy before she promptly fainted hitting the floor below her.

--

Spencer sighed and looked up at the clock in Madison's bedroom. It was starting to get dark out now and Madison still hadn't come home. He knew she'd gone too see a friend some girl named Cassidy, but there was no real reason for her too be gone this long after all it was almost eight pm now.

He knew she wasn't angry with him so she just wouldn't have just left. He started too feel panicky before he quickly got up and left the bedroom going straight too the guest room that Madison's mother had given Gideon.

He knocked several times only too have Gideon answer the door raising his eyebrows "Reid is there something wrong"?

Spencer spoke up barely able to choke it out "Gideon she's gone I think Madison's missing".


	9. Sorrow And Panic

**No I Do Not Own Criminal Minds nor it's characters they are sole property of CBS . I own my plots and characters though.**

Chapter Nine: Sorrow and Panic

Madison opened her eyes seeing a blank ceiling above her. Her first thought was oh my god I'm dead. She rolled her eyes knowing that that was a ridiculous thing too think. Of course she wasn't dead. If she was dead her head wouldn't be killing her right now, she wouldn't be cold, and her arms defiantly wouldn't be killing her.

She sighed making an attempt too sit up. She widened her eyes when she realized she was completely numb and unable too move her body at all. Her head could move just fine but her body just wouldn't corporate with her.

She widened her eyes even more realizing that even if she could move her body it wouldn't make any difference since her arms were handcuffed too the headboard above her.

She looked down frowning at the realization that someone obviously changed her clothes after she fainted. Since she was wearing a very frilly sleeveless knee length white nightgown.

She felt the panic set in when hot tears fell down her cheeks. She was going to die like this right here strapped to this bed. She could just picture the headlines Women found dead handcuffed too bed Believed to be the work of serial killer. How would her parents ever live with that. What about Spencer, how would he ever deal with any of it what if he was the one too find her and it was too late? After all the FBI and the police were probably looking for her right now.

She looked around squinting her eyes in the dark trying to get some idea of where she was. At least if she could figure out where she was then she'd feel a little better. She sighed seeing no windows , just a set of stairs, the bed she was strapped too, an old couch, and a bookcase that seemed too be filled with almost every book she had ever read. She frowned coming to the realization that she was in some sort of basement it was just a matter of whose basement she was in.

She widened her eyes when she heard footsteps coming down the staircase followed by an overly sweet feminine voice "Oh good your awake".

She squinted her eyes trying too get a good look at who the owner of the voice was. She widened her eyes when the light came on. She almost choked feeling bile rise in her throat when she saw who it was. Cassidy stood there smiling at her like Madison wasn't handcuffed too a bed scared out of her mind.

Madison opened her mouth in an attempt too scream at her and ask her exactly what the hell she thought she was doing, but quickly realized it was useless whatever she had been given too numb her body had also stopped her ability too speak.

Cassidy spoke up seeming amused "Don't worry you should be able to talk by tomorrow, Well I hope".

She sat down on the bed beside Madison who still had the feeling she was going too vomit. This after all was her friend the same person she'd been friends with since kindergarten. She was the last person she would ever expect too do this.

Cassidy sighed speaking up "Well I guess your curious as to how I got you here". She smiled pausing almost like she was expecting her too make a response. She grinned speaking up again as she started to run her hand through Madison's hair "Your actually more heavy than you look, but luckily Robert you remember Robert right? My brother well he helped me load you up and take you here. He was so thrilled that your finally here. He always loved you. Your going too be so happy here I promise. We're finally all going to be together".

Madison widened her eyes. Cassidy was insane completely delusional. Her brother and her were both completely stark raving mad. You couldn't just kidnap people and expect them too have some big happy family with you.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to convince herself that Spencer was going to find her any second now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer sat on the bed in Madison's room and went through her purse. It was the only thing they'd found at Cassidy's house. Whoever had taken Madison had just disappeared. None of the neighbors saw anything out of the ordinary it was like they just vanished.

Nobody had seen Cassidy since Madison disappeared and Cassidy had a clean record not even a speeding ticket they really weren't sure if she was a victim or the one that was behind all of this.

Spencer wasn't really allowed too have much too do with the case the only thing he'd done so far is answer question after question about Madison's habits and personality. Gideon insisted that he didn't get too involved with the case saying that he just needed too worry about taking care of Madison once they got her back.

Spencer half way agreed with this after all he needed to be worried about what was best for her state of mind when she was saved,. He still felt like he should be out looking for her himself even though he knew that would put whoever had taken her into a panic.

He refused to believe that she was dead right now or that there was a possibility that she wouldn't be found alive. She had too be found alive and safe. After all he was going to propose and marry her and they were going to have that baby she wanted no matter how much it scared him. He was going to give it to her because it would make her happy and he'd do anything to make her happy.

This morning had been pure hell. Her father had promptly yelled at him saying that this was all his fault and he almost believed him. After all if he didn't have this job it wouldn't be putting Madison in danger. Madison's mother had just cried and begged him too find her baby. He had been up in Madison's old room since this morning. Gideon had brought him breakfast and then lunch and made him eat told him Madison wouldn't let him go hungry and he knew it was true after all Madison was always the one insisting he eat.

Gideon was currently downstairs with all his other coworkers going through all of Madison's old things trying to find some link between her , her dead classmates ,Cassidy and whoever had done this.

He looked up when the bedroom door opened and widened his eyes surprised too see Garcia.

She entered the room before speaking up barely above a whisper "How are you holding up"?

"Not too good. How about you"? He stated staring down at the bed

She sat down on the bed beside him and sighed "I feel like I'm going too vomit, but besides that I'm great".

He sighed not surprised that she was handling this with the usual Garcia sarcasm.

He frowned "I keep on thinking about my kidnapping, I mean I told Madison about it since we met a month after it happened so she must be thinking about it right now. What if what happened to me happens too her"?

She sighed as she picked up Madison's wallet and flipped through it "Well then she has you take care of her, and she's got me"

"She's probably scared right now. I feel like it should be me not her". He stated bitting his bottom lip

"You can't stop what happened. You just have too help her when she's found". She stated sighing

He frowned "But we deal with stuff like this all the time the statistics say that if a kidnapping victim isn't"...

Garcia sighed "Reid forget the statistics okay. We're going to find her we have too".

He nodded deciding too change the subject "Do you still hate us for not telling you about our relationship"?

She rolled her eyes "No I don't hate you. I never hated you. I was just shocked, but if you want to be with my sister then that's fine with me".

He sighed nodding his head "I want too marry her".

She nodded letting out a small smile "She'll say yes. I could tell she was happy these past few months and I know it was because of you"

He nodded staring back down at Madison's purse praying that Garcia was right about both things. They had to find her soon.


	10. Lost Hopes And Old Friends

**Criminal Minds still belongs too CBS and My characters are still mine. Review if you please. **

Chapter Ten: Lost Hopes and Old Friends

Madison let the tears fall as she laid back in the bed that she was still handcuffed too. She was surprised that she was still able too cry. Since she thought she'd be all out of tears by now considering she had done nothing but cry since she had been here. She was more frightened than anything now. Completely scared to death that she'd never make it out alive. Scared she'd never see her family again and scared she'd never see Spencer again.

She was even more scared of Cassidy and Robert though. Cassidy kept on going on and on manically about her great plans for their lives together. She didn't even want too think about what Robert had done too her when she had woken up this morning after he had brought her something too eat he had done it. Her mind just couldn't wrap around the word rape no matter how hard she tried.

She really wished she had Spencer here right now. He would be able too convince her that it was all going too be okay and that she hadn't deserved any of this. After all this might as well be her fault Cassidy and Robert had killed those people her friends all because of her. They had kidnapped her because they had some sort of sick obsession with her.

She was really starting too lose hope that she would never see Spencer again and that broke her down more than anything could. Spencer was the first man who had ever really made her feel like she was loved and wanted no matter what. The thought of never seeing him again killed her.

She frowned wondering how long they were planning on keeping her here. After all they had killed all the others wouldn't they just kill her eventually? Besides she had no idea how long she had been here, and she couldn't remember how long they had kept the others before they killed them. So she wasn't sure how many days she might have left.

She had thought about escaping. She had thought about it a lot actually but it was impossible. They kept her handcuffed too the bed most of the time. The only time they took the off the handcuffs was when they brought her food, but she couldn't try anything then since they stood over her the entire time watching her while she ate.

She was sure that they were putting something in her food too since she always felt exhausted after she ate. She knew that she should eat, since it was better than the option of not eating and starving too death or making them angry with her and them just killing her right there. She was just trying too keep herself alive as long as possible at least until someone had a chance too find her.

She frowned feeling her eyes getting heavy deciding that she should try sleeping a little bit. Maybe if she got enough rest then she could get enough energy too make an escape plan. She had too try she couldn't die knowing that she didn't even try too escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer frowned and threw his folder down on the coffee table not feeling like he could handle looking at another photo.

He had been up almost all night looking at all the photos from this case photos of the earlier victims, photos that had been taken of Cassidy's empty house after Madison had been kidnapped.

He knew he really didn't have too help with the case that Gideon had told him too take it easy, but it didn't feel right just sitting there waiting not having any real idea what was going on.

Everyone was currently out looking over the actual scenes and questioning people around town. Garcia was currently at the police station hooked up too one of her many laptops looking up everything she could find on suspicions people around town, people that had gone too school with Madison, Cassidy, even Madison.

Spencer was stuck here though feeling useless. He felt like he should be doing so much more. This was Madison after all the love of his life. The first girl that he had ever been able too see himself growing old with never mind she was the first girl he'd ever dated.

They had been through so much in their short time together. She had met him right after his kidnapping when he still had been using the Dilaudid. When she found out she hadn't reacted the way he had expected. She hadn't screamed and tried too tell him she hated him. Instead she had helped him quit. She helped him through the withdrawal no matter how horrible it was. She just stayed there with him through the entire thing. She told him if she ever caught him with it again then she'd leave him and he didn't doubt it. He was grateful for that threat it helped remind him that she was one of the things that he would lose if he started using again.

He frowned running his hand through his hair. He was exhausted he had only slept for a few hours the night before, but he couldn't sleep when he was so worried about her. He knew he wasn't the only one worried. Her mother wouldn't get out of bed, her father just locked himself up in his office, and Garcia just worked non stop.

He looked up when Morgan walked in the room sighing "Hey Reid we got called with a tip. Someone claiming they know who took her. Do you want too come with me"?

Spencer stood up almost knocking the folders off the coffee table as he came around it "Yeah I need too get out of this house for a while".

He sighed quickly following Morgan out too the SUV before they pulled out of the driveway. Morgan sighed speaking up again "So this women that called in. She claims she knows exactly who took Madison".

"Do you think she does"? Spencer spoke up hopefully

"I don't know. You know how some people are". Morgan replied not wanting too get his hopes up, but he felt bad that Spencer was just sitting there like he had been for the past two days worrying with nothing too do.

They finally pulled up too a small building with a large sign that stated: Golden Heights Nursing Home. Spencer raised his eyebrow when he saw the sign praying that this wasn't a wasted trip

He sighed getting out of the car and following Morgan in until the reached the front desk and Morgan spoke up "We need too see a Anita Lewis".

The man at the front desk frowned before speaking up "She's out back on break".

Morgan nodded before heading out back with Spencer right behind him. They finally made it out back too some sort of courtyard only too see some young women close too Madison and Spencer's age in a nursing uniform smoking.

Morgan sighed speaking up "Miss Lewis you called in with a tip about Madison Wright"?

She looked up raising her eyebrows "Your the feds right"?

Morgan sighed "SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid".

She frowned throwing down her cigarette before running her hand through her long black hair and sitting down on a bench "Yeah I called in. I went too high school with Madison she was my best friend we met our junior year"

She sighed staring at the ground for a minute before continuing "I knew the second I heard it. Those freaks took her and killed all those people all our friends even that jerk Greg. It couldn't have been anyone but them".

"Those freaks"? Spencer stated frowning

She rolled her eyes "Yeah Cassidy and Robert Addams. The odd pair. I mean yeah Madison was nice too them I don't know why, but I guess thats just how she was you know nice".

Morgan spoke up "Miss Lewis do you have any real reason too believe that they would take her"?

She sighed "Well yeah I mean Cassidy's missing too right? It doesn't surprise me I mean she would try too act like a victim too. She was always jealous of me. Madison and I met when we were juniors in high school and every time I would invite just Madison over Cassidy would insist on coming along. She acted like it was some crime if Madison wanted too hang out with someone but her. She always acted like Madison belonged too her, but Madison was too nice too ditch her even though she really should have".

Spencer spoke up starting too get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach "What about Robert"?

She rolled her eyes "It was kind of creepy. I mean he was always around no matter what. Madison would just look up and he would be there. Then he would try too talk too her, but he would talk too her about like how he had seen her go into the school that morning or how he saw her at the diner or the grocery store yesterday. It was just really weird".

Spencer frowned speaking up "Is there anywhere where we can find this Robert guy"?

Anita shrugged "Well Cassidy and him own all sorts of old abandoned farm houses and plantations and things all over town. They inherited it after their parents died a few years ago, and Robert is some sort of mechanic he has a place a few blocks down from here and he's usually always there".

Spencer nodded his head looking over at Morgan "She's in one of those places. She has too be".

Morgan nodded his head sighing and opening his cell phone dialing it before speaking up "We need too do a search of all the property belonging too Cassidy and Robert Addams and we need too do it now".


	11. Saved but Broken

Chapter eleven: Saved but Broken

Madison attempted too calm herself as she laid back handcuffed in the same position that she'd been in for who ever knew how many days now. She was seriously starting too wonder if this could do some serious damage to her arms. She was quite sure it could considering her arms had lost most of their sensation and they ached every time she attempted too move them. Her wrists had started to develop cuts and gashes where they pressed against the metal of the handcuffs.

She was almost completely certain that she wouldn't be able to do this much longer. She had exhausted herself mentally and physically trying to find a way out of this all. Trying to find a way too escape or even manipulate Robert or Cassidy into just letting her go. Cassidy mainly because Madison still couldn't look Robert in the eyes without thinking about what he'd done too her.

She hadn't had any luck though. Escaping was out of the question. She was sure they'd kill her if she ever even made such an attempt. Trying to talk them into setting her free didn't work either they would just stare at her blankly when she tried almost like they didn't see why she'd want too leave.

She had another reason too worry as well. She hadn't seen them since the night before when they'd brought her dinner. She was scared too death that they'd just decided too leave her here to die. After all they could very well get away with it. She was sure no one knew where she was yet. If they did wouldn't they have found her by now, so if that was the case she could just die here all alone and no one would know about it.

She shuddered at the thought as she tried to convince herself that this wouldn't be the way her life ended. That she would die a very old women in her sleep ,who had married Spencer and had tons of children, grandchildren ,and great grandchildren.

She frowned slightly as she heard what she thought too be frantic footsteps in the floor above her. She shook her head slightly knowing that this was probably just her mind fooling her. Besides she had been drugged in just about every meal she'd been given since she'd gotten here . Her brain was probably reacting a bit strangely from it.

She widened her eyes when she heard it once again She squeezed her eyes shut sure that this was either Cassidy or Robert coming down too finally finish her off because surly her time was up. They must have had enough of her by now especially with all her attempts too talk them into letting her go.

She finally opened her eyes when she felt a soft hand on her arm. So much different than the rough hands she'd become accustomed too over the time she'd been here.

She felt warm tears trickle down her face as she prayed that the sight before her wasn't just a figment of her tired and slightly drug induced imagination.

The policeman finally spoke up softly "Madison? Madison Wright"?

She only managed too nod her head yes before he spoke up again as he somehow managed too unlock her handcuffs "Theres been a lot of people looking for you. It's been almost two weeks now".

She frowned before speaking up her voice cracking "I need too see Spencer. Dr. Spencer Reid he's with the BAU".

He nodded "Okay I'll make sure you see him, but we need to get you too a hospital okay".

She nodded noticing for the first time that there was another policeman right behind him along with a few paramedics.

She frowned feeling her eyes grow weak as they managed too lift her from the bed onto a backboard. Somehow taking her upstairs and into an ambulance. She was safe now, but somehow she felt as though she'd never be quite the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer frowned as followed the others into the waiting room. He'd never really liked hospitals and he had every reason too feel that way. After all he'd spent a large portion of his childhood taking his mother too hospitals. Sitting in the waiting room while he listened too her cry and argue with her doctors. Insisting that she was fine and they were the ones with the problem. That was why when he'd had his mother committed he'd made sure that Bennington Sanitarium looked nothing like a hospital.

He finally found a seat before he stared straight down at the floor not feeling like he had it in him too look up at her parents. Her father still blamed him even if her mother seemed grateful.

At least he didn't blame himself anymore.

He just felt slightly ill. He couldn't help but too wonder why this was taking so long. They'd been here for a while now and they still hadn't heard anything from anyone. After all it had taken them at least an hour too get too a hospital over in the next town, since the towns local hospital had said that they didn't have the ability or the proper technology too take care of her whatever that meant.

He wondered exactly what type of care she needed. Was she really that bad off?

He frowned slightly when a cup of coffee invaded his view of the floor. He looked up seeing an exhausted looking Garcia

She spoke up barely above a whisper so different from her usual loud fun carefree demeanor. "I thought you might want this".

He nodded taking if from her before he spoke up "Thank you". He glanced around the waiting room before sighing "You should really get some sleep. Everyone else is asleep".

She nodded knowing it was true after all the entire team had slowly fallen asleep one after the other slumped against waiting room chairs. Madison's mother had fallen asleep over her magazine that she was pretending too read probably too distract herself from worrying. Their father had fallen asleep just a few minutes ago after going outside too make several phone calls none of which he'd talk about. Even though Garcia knew how her father was work obsessed even his youngest daughters hospitalization couldn't keep him from his cell phone.

She bit her bottom lip sighing "I can't sleep. I won't until I know she's okay"

Spencer nodded knowing he felt the same way.

He quickly looked up from his untouched coffee when an older women in scrubs came out into the waiting room. He let out a sigh of relief as she made her way towards them before speaking up "Are you here for Madison Wright"?

Her mother automatically woke up before standing up letting the magazine fall from her lap onto the floor "Yes we are. Is my daughter okay"?

She nodded "Physically she's going too be okay, but mentally she's fragile. She keeps asking for a Dr. Spencer Reid, is he her primary physician"?

Spencer stood up not surprised that someone had once again assumed that just because he went by doctor that he'd gone too medical school instead of just having a PhD or three of them in his case. "I'm Dr. Reid".

She raised her eyebrows probably thinking the same thing most people thought he was way too young. "And how do you and Ms. Wright know each other"?

He sighed feeling anxious that he was going too be forbidden from seeing her. After all most hospitals only let relatives go back. "I'm her uh".

Garcia interrupted him speaking up lying for Spencer "He's her fiancée".

The doctor frowned probably wondering how they were engaged if there was no ring.

She nodded speaking up "Well before you see her I need to talk too you in private".

He followed her too the other side of the waiting room before she spoke up "Madison's been though quite an ordeal. I think it goes without doubt too say that she's going too need some counseling".

He nodded "I'll find her someone she can talk too once we get home".

She sighed running her hand through her graying hair which was pointless since it was pulled up into a tight bun. "Dr. Reid I don't know how else too say this but it appears that Madison was raped".

He nodded his head unable too form words as a cocktail of emotions overtook him anger, grief, fear, and some other emotions that he was sure didn't even have names yet.

He looked back up at her seeing that she was still talking "We've done a rape kit on her and she's alright no pregnancy no diseases. It appears from some of our other tests that she was drugged as well. With what I can't say. It was too far out of her system by the time we ran our tests. I'm going too want too keep her in the hospital for a few days just too keep an eye on her".

He nodded "Is there anything else I should know"?

She sighed "Her wrists were quite cut up. I've bandaged them though she'll need to keep clean bandages on them. It look as though she's going to have some scaring. I've prescribed her some low dose pain killers for the pain. Nothing addictive".

"Can I see her please"? He stated feeling slightly ill from all he'd been told.

"Yes you may she's in a private room, room 114".

He nodded somehow making his way upstairs too her floor before making his way too 114 . Grateful too see an officer guarding the door. They still hadn't found Cassidy nor Robert and the thought that they were still out there free made Spencer physically ill. Not just because they'd done this too Madison. Also because they'd killed all those people. All her friends like it was some sick gift for her.

He somehow managed too make his way inside feeling weak when he saw her. Asleep with her back turned too him.

He made his way too the chair beside her bed before gently taking hand noticing that she'd gotten surprisingly thin and she was unusually pale paler than usual.

He bit his bottom lip feeling unbelievably nervous when she opened her eyes before managing too speak up "Spencer".

He nodded running his hand though her hair noticing how tangled it was "Yeah it's me".

She completely took him by surprise when she managed too sit up and hug him tightly. Tighter than she'd ever hugged him before. "I was scared Spencer. I thought they were going too kill me just like all the others. They've been caught right"?

"No not yet, but I won't let them come near you I promise. Okay their going too get caught they have too". He stated still running his hand through her hair.

She spoke up crying slightly "Spencer please don't leave".

He frowned wondering if she meant just don't leave right now or never leave. He sighed knowing he already had his answer " I wont I promise I wont".

He managed too fit into the bed beside her and hold her until she eventually fell into a light sleep. He looked down at her sighing. He knew she was safe now, but it was still going too take a long time for things too be the way they used too be


	12. Home and A Box

**I obviously don't own Criminal Minds. I only own my characters. Please review.**

Chapter Twelve: Home and A Box

Madison rolled her eyes as Spencer once again asked the same question he'd asked her at least a million times since they'd gotten on the jet. "Are you sure you don't want me to find someone for you to talk to once we get home"?

She turned to face him feeling almost bad. She knew the only reason he was insisting on finding her a counselor was because he was worried.

"I really don't feel comfortable talking to some stranger about my problems. It just seems so pointless. I mean theres people out there whom have had way more horrible things happen to them". She stated frowning.

Spencer sighed running his hand through her hair before speaking up "Maddie sweetheart it's not a competition. I mean you don't need to compare whats happened to you to other peoples problems".

She sighed staring down at the cup of coffee that her sister had insisted on bringing her a few minutes ago. "I'll think about it okay".

To tell the truth she was totally against the idea of finding someone to talk to once she got home. She was actually tired of everyone around her. They all seemed to walk on eggshells around her.

Yes she knew that they were just worried and she should be grateful that they cared enough to worry. She was just ready for things to go back to the way they used to be. She sighed running her hand through her hair. She knew it would take forever for things to go back to normal though.

The past few days had been spent crying and trying to make sense of everything that had happened to her. She still felt unbelievably scared and she knew she would feel this way for a while. It was almost getting ridiculous though. What kind of girl was so anxious that she couldn't stand it if her boyfriend left her alone for five minutes?

She glanced over at Spencer seeing that he was currently pretending to read a book. He wasn't doing a very good job of it though. Especially since he kept on looking up from it to stare at her every five seconds.

Cassidy had been arrested an taken in this morning. She confessed immediately not giving any reason to why she'd done it. Robert was still out there though. This scared her more than anything.

The nightmares didn't help matters much. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately because of them. She didn't feel comfortable telling Spencer about them. She really didn't want to worry him anymore.

She was already sure she was becoming a huge worry to him. It almost felt like she was a burden though she knew she could never really be a burden to anyone.

She sighed managing to lay her coffee down on the table in front of her before she turned around facing the aisle. She was more than happy to have the aisle seat, since she didn't exactly want to be by the window. Her fear of heights made flying a less than pleasant experience.

Spencer stared down at his girlfriend the second the BAU's jet landed. He wasn't surprised to see that she'd fallen asleep wrapped up in his Grey sweater that she'd decided was hers a few months ago.

He sighed knowing he'd have to carry her. He just didn't have it in him to wake her. Mainly because he knew she needed the sleep. He wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that she'd been having nightmares lately. After all he had more than his share of them. He'd found that it was so easy to notice when someone wasn't having a pleasant dream.

He somehow managed to scoop her up in his arms and carry her out to Morgan's car without any help from anyone. Morgan had offered to give them a ride to Spencer's apartment since they didn't have his car right now.

They didn't have any luggage either. Mainly because Madison was in such a rush to get out of Florida. Thankfully her mother had offered to send their things to his apartment. So it hadn't been a big deal.

Her dad still wasn't talking to Spencer. Spencer had the slight feeling that he may never really be able to have a decent relationship with her father. It hurt him a little, but not because it hurt his feelings. It just upset him that her father couldn't accept that he was the right one for her and she wasn't going to leave him for anything or anyone.

He only hoped that her mother would learn to accept him with time. Mainly because he really didn't want it to be awkward if they were ever to have children. He really didn't want to have to explain to a child why it was that both of it's grandparents hated it's father.

Thankfully she'd woken up by the time they'd pulled up to his apartment complex. He was more than grateful for this. He wasn't the strongest person and it exhausted him to try to carry her.

They made it inside before he spoke "You should take a shower. I think you still have some of your clothes here so you'll hopefully have pajamas".

She nodded running her hands through her hair "Okay I'll try not to take too long. I know you need a shower too".

He nodded watching her disappear of into the bathroom before he made his way to his guest room slash office. He opened the first drawer of his desk before grabbing a small black velvet box out and peering into it. He'd bought it a few weeks before they'd left for Florida. The ring was perfect. It was simple but still quite elegant.

Of course he knew that now wasn't the right time to ask her. He had to give it some time and thankfully he had plenty of time. Gideon had told him to take his time before he went back to work. He intended on doing just that, since he still didn't feel safe leaving her all by herself.

She'd cried so much in the past few days it killed him. He really couldn't stand to see her like this. He was really hoping that with time she'd go back to being a little bit like her old self.

He jumped slightly when he heard Madison's voice "Spencer what are you doing in here"?

He automatically shoved the box back into the top drawer before turning around to face her. "I uh I was just looking for a pen, but then I realized I had one in my messenger bag".

Sure it wasn't the best excuse but it was all he could come up with. It's not like he expected her shower to be that quick. Then again who knew how long he'd been standing there daydreaming.

She raised her eyebrows "Why do you need a pen"?

He shrugged "Thats weird I forgot. Oh well come on lets go to bed".

She nodded "Aren't you going to take a shower"?

He nodded "Yes I'm going to take one, but first I need to help you look for some pajamas".

He bit his lip leading her towards the bedroom. That had been close. Hopefully he could get through asking her without completely screwing it up.


	13. Meeting Dr Lynn

**It's chapter thirteen and I still don't own Criminal Minds nor it's characters. I do own my characters though. Review please.**

Chapter Thirteen: Meeting Dr. Lynn

Madison frowned staring up at the receptionist before she turned to face Spencer who was currently flipping through his fourth magazine. She had no idea how she'd let him talk her into this.

Okay so she was lying she did have a slight idea. It was that damn look he'd given her. The puppy dog face. That look could honestly make her knees grow weak, her heart beat faster, and make her want to believe anything he said. Even if he was telling her something about Christmas being in July.

She sighed noticing he was ignoring the dirty look that she was currently giving him. She stared up at the painting on the walls of the waiting room along with the usual horrible waiting room decor. She was currently in the office of Dr. Lynn Campbell much against her will.

She had decided that even though she was being forced to see this women there would be some limits to what she was going to talk about. She'd already decided that she wouldn't talk about the details of what had happened. That really wasn't anyones business but her own. She had already hung up on more than a few reporters that had tried to call her from Florida. They all wanted to get the story about her horrible ordeal and her thoughts on her captors and how she felt about one of them still being on the run.

She wouldn't talk about her childhood either. She honestly didn't think there was anything more pathetic than whining about your childhood to someone. Besides there was people out there who'd probably had far worst childhoods like Spencer for example.

She looked up when a women in what looked to be her late forties early fifties with slightly graying hair opened the door connecting the office to the exam room. The women spoke up sighing "Madison Wright".

She sighed knowing that this was Dr. Campbell. She got up making sure to give Spencer another I don't want to be here look before she followed her back into her office.

She took a seat in the light blue couch that sat directly across from the arm chair behind the desk that Dr. Campbell had settled into. She sighed looking around the office. It was tiny with tons of photos on the desk more than likely of family members.

Dr. Campbell was the first to speak up "I'm Dr. Campbell, but I'd prefer that you call me Dr. Lynn. Why don't you start out by telling me why your seeing me today"?

Madison frowned knowing that she more than likely had the exact reason already. She probably had it written down in her paperwork that she was currently holding up in a clipboard. She already knew that Spencer had told the doctor when he'd gotten her the appointment. She was supposed to be a great crisis counselor or at least thats what Spencer had said.

She spoke up saying the first thing she thought "I don't know. My boyfriend brought me here".

"And why do you think he brought you"? Dr. Lynn stated pushing her thick glasses up on her her very thin face.

"I don't know I guess he's worried. I was kidnapped and you know a few weeks ago, but I guess you already know that". She stated avoiding eye contact.

Dr. Lynn frowned "Well I guess you'd be right about that".

Madison shrugged "I really don't know what to talk about. I know I don't want to talk about what happened though. I don't want to talk about my childhood either. It's a waste of time to talk about it".

"Okay then. Why don't you tell me about yourself". Dr. Lynn stated as she wrote something down.

"I'm twenty five years old. I just moved in with my boyfriend. Were looking for a house right now". She said and she ran her hand through her hair.

"What do you do with your spare time"?

She rolled her eyes slightly seeing that she was writing something else down. "Not very much lately. I've been tired".

"Why do you think you've been tired"?

She frowned seeing her write yet something else down "I can't sleep. I've been having nightmares".

"What have you been having nightmares about"? Dr. Lynn stated looking up from her notes.

"My kidnapping and the rape, but I already said I don't want to talk about it". Madison stated quickly starting to get slightly irritated. How many times did she have to say that she didn't want to talk about it?

"If you don't talk about it how do you expect to ever get past it"? She stated looking up at her

Madison frowned shrugging "I don't know. I just don't like talking about it. It makes me feel sick and anxious".

"I see. Would you be comfortable taking something that would help you feel a little more secure if I prescribed it"? She stated raising her eyebrows.

"Like what"? Madison frowned knowing she didn't want to have to go through the rest of her life medicated

"A pill for the depression and the nightmares. I promise it isn't habit forming, and it'll more than likely help you. I'm not going to force it on you though. I you don't feel comfortable with it thats fine". Dr. Lynn stated giving her a sympathetic look

"Okay I'll try it". She responded

"Okay good. I'll call it in for you and you'll be able to pick it up by tomorrow. I'll want to see you again in a week to see how it's working". Dr. Lynn stated

Madison nodded managing to get up before Dr. Lynn spoke up sighing "Madison why don't you try talking to your boyfriend about all these things. I know it may make you feel awkward, but I think it would help".

She nodded her head just wanting to get out. She managed to make it out to the waiting room noticing Spencer was no longer reading anything. She rolled her eyes knowing he'd more than likely read every magazine they had while she was back there.

She let him hug her and kiss her lightly even though she was still a little aggravated about having to come here.

"Did it go okay"? He stated giving her a worried look as he ran his hands through her hair.

"It was okay I guess. I have to go on some medication to help me sleep and I'm supposed to see her again next week". She replied frowning

"Well thats good I guess. I mean if it helps". He stated sighing. He could admit he felt bad forcing her to see someone that she obviously wasn't happy about seeing. He just wanted to help her somehow.

He frowned running his hand across her cheek "You don't have to see her again if you don't like it".

"I'll think about it". She stated as he took her hand and started to lead her out of the waiting room out of the building and to his car.

She sighed as they finally pulled out of the parking lot. Maybe she'd try to talk to him about everything. What would it hurt to try?


	14. Planing and Packing

**I own nothing absolutely nothing. The only things I own are my characters. This chapter doesn't really follow any sort of real time line concerning the date. Review if you please.**

Chapter Fourteen: Planing and Packing

The proposal had been a complete surprise to Madison. She could admit she really hadn't thought he'd ask her especially after how depressed and anxious she'd been since her kidnapping. He had done it though.

He'd sent her out shopping with her sister insisting that she get out since it wasn't healthy to hide in their apartment. When she got home and made it to their bedroom he'd gotten right down on his knee and asked her to marry him and she'd said yes. He had tried hard to make it romantic. He'd probably lit enough candles in their apartment to make it qualify as a fire hazard. When they finally blew them all out he'd promptly burnt his palm on the wick. She'd put ice on the burn for him and told him to be happy that he hadn't burnt down the whole apartment complex trying to be romantic for her. Even though she'd loved the way he'd asked her.

She could honestly say that she was happy. Probably the happiest she'd been in a while. She looked up when her sister spoke up sighing.

"Madison are you going to stare at that rock that Reid likes to call an engagement ring all day or what"? Garcia stated grinning as she looked up from her laptop that was currently balancing on her lap.

She rolled her eyes staring at Penelope and then back down at the ring. No it wasn't as huge as her sister liked to insist that it was. It was actually pretty simple. Just a medium sized solitaire diamond on a silver ring. It was simple but still completely beautiful. She was trying to figure out how she'd ever get used to wearing it without worrying about something happening to it.

She glanced back up at her sister whom was currently sitting on the couch beside her working. Garcia had basically been sent by Spencer to babysit, since she could do all her work from her laptop and cell phone.

Spencer had gone back to work this morning and Madison could admit she was disappointed. She'd gotten so used to him being right there with her at all times. She knew she was attached to him, but then again she thought that attachment must be a part of being in love.

She frowned staring down at the empty cardboard box in front of her. She was currently supposed to be packing to move. Spencer and her had found a house and they'd bought it. All they had to do now was pack all their things from both their apartments and collect their security deposits.

The house that they'd decided on was nice. Two stories, white brick in a nice neighborhood. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms along with a kitchen, dining room, living room, and a nicely sized backyard. She had been worried that it would be too big at first, but Spencer had insisted on it saying they'd need the room if they ever had a family. She couldn't wait to finally move in next week.

She looked up from the box that she'd just started shoving Cd's and Spencer's books on tape into when Garcia spoke up "So when exactly are Reid and you tying the knot"?

She raised her eyebrows as she shoved yet another Cd into the box. She'd never really gotten that saying, tying the knot. It really didn't make any sense to her. What did knots have to do with getting married? Maybe she would ask Spencer about that if she could remember because honestly he was more than likely to know exactly what that saying meant.

"We haven't really talked about it yet. I want to do it soon though. I mean I don't want to be engaged forever". She stated biting her bottom lip.

"Did you call dad yet"? Garcia stated as she looked up at her younger sister, still managing to type somehow.

She sighed nodding "I called my mom she said she'd tell dad, but I don't think he'll be happy for me...He hates Spence. I really don't know why".

Garcia nodded her head not saying anything, more than likely not wanting to get too deep into the conversation about their father. Their father had done enough as it was and there was really no need to dwell on it.

She finally managed to make it back into the bedroom where she was able to start packing the few things that were still left in that room. The only thing that seemed to be left was the bed and their clothing.

She dropped the painting on the bed when she heard the unmistakable sound of Spencer's voice obviously talking to Garcia. It took a lot of work to get the painting down. She was lucky it hadn't landed on her toes considering she had been attempting to take off the wall over their bed without help from anyone.

She managed to make it out to the living room surprised to see that her sister had already left and Reid was now standing next to their coffee table flipping through a magazine. She rolled her eyes when she realized that he was flipping through the pages of the bridal magazine Garcia had decided to bring the horrible magazine to her this morning. She really didn't want it. She thought that most bridal magazines were all full of cookie cutter weddings that cost way too much.

He finally looked up from the magazine raising his eyebrows "Where did you get this" ?

She sat down on the couch rolling her eyes "My sister. I didn't want it".

He laid the magazine down before sitting down right beside her and putting his arm around her. "Did you call your parents"?

She bit her bottom lip nodding "Yeah I didn't talk to my dad though. My mom wants to fly up here and plan the wedding for me so she can pay for everything".

He nodded knowing by the look on her face that she wasn't too thrilled about her mother's plans "What's wrong with that"?

"Spence have you met my mother"? She stated raising her eyebrows in mock seriousness

He bit his bottom lip "It won't be that bad. She's paying for everything so that'll leave more money for us".

To tell the truth he knew it probably would be pretty bad though. If it was up to her mother they'd have an ungodly huge wedding with orchestras, a ridiculously tall cake, a dress that weighed more than Madison, and guests that neither of them knew.

She sighed laying her head against his chest "Have you found your best man yet"?

He shrugged "I don't really have much of a choice. Morgan already acts like he's the best man".

She couldn't help but to giggle at this thought "Morgan? I'm scared to know what your bachelors party is going to be like".

He frowned knowing he didn't really want a bachelors party. Especially if Morgan was going to be in charge of planning the whole thing. Who knows what kind of things he'd plan out. Maybe he'd search for Ethan's number in New Orleans and beg him to be best man. The number had to be around here somewhere, and they had been friends in Vegas so he'd probably agree.

"Do we even have a date picked out yet"? She stated looking up at him

"How about two months from now. That'll be June. So I guess June the Eleventh. Does that sound good"? He stated still feeling a little nervous about the whole idea of a wedding. If it was up to him he'd just take her to Vegas and get married in a tiny all night chapel on the strip, but he knew Garcia would murder him if they took off and got married without telling anyone.

She nodded her head "Yes that sounds perfect".

Madison somehow managed to bury her head farther into him as he attempted to search for the remote to the television.

Hopefully they could make it to June Eleventh and have a happy nice wedding without too much stress.


End file.
